


First/Last: First

by Agent_Talis



Series: First/Last [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, First Time, First/Last Series, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A firefight. A kiss. A race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First/Last: First

It feels like someone’s spilled hot coals all down my chest and there’s blood all over the place. Mine? Dunno if it’s mine. Hurts enough.

Mebbe I’m just winded. Yeah. Cracked a rib or summin’. That’s all. Nothing serious. 

I gotta get back out there, gotta get up. Gotta grab my gun and go and shoot up the baddies and watch your back. You do stupid stuff when I’m not watching you. You just have. Don’t be a hero…

Hurts. Dunno how to breathe…

Keep breathing…

You kissed me. First time. Liked it. Want another.

Not a last kiss.

Bodie…

**Author's Note:**

> Part of First/Last collection.


End file.
